


Hands On the Wheel

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really just the most plotless of the plotless, Teasing, Voyeurism, the return of skirt!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is a bit of a tease, and Kuroo is more than okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> For my lovely and forever wonderful Gin-chan. May you be showered in KuroKen smut for all time <3

"You look so cute today kitten."

Kuroo leaned forward on the train, lips grazing against Kenma's ear and teeth lightly catching at the lobe.

Kenma shifted under the touch, thighs squirming against one another, pale skin sliding against pale skin beneath the hem of his skirt.

"Tora was acting strange the whole time..." Kenma said. The blush of Kenma's ears was warm enough that Kuroo could feel it with his lips.  

Kuroo huffed a laugh, pressing his face in against Kenma's neck, "That's because whenever you wear a skirt Tora is battling a constant hard on."

Kenma's eyes dipped down as he wrung his hands over his lap.

"Like I said," Kuroo whispered hoarsely, mouthing a kiss to Kenma's neck, "delicious."

Kenma made a small noise, and Kuroo wasn't entirely sure if it was pleasured or exasperated. "Kuroo," he chided quietly, "I can't..." his legs were squirming again, his voice dropping to a lower whisper, "I can't hide it like this."

Kuroo's lips slid up one side of his face. Both, then.

"Mmm," Kuroo hummed against his neck. "Okay then." Kuroo's fingers flexed around Kenma's hips, pulling Kenma's back more forcefully against his chest so he could bury his face in his shoulder. "I guess I'll wait 'til we get home..." there was lamentation in his voice, of course.

Kenma allowed himself to lean against Kuroo, blush still burning his cheekbones.

The next stop was theirs, and they quietly stepped off the train and headed toward Kuroo's car.

"Jeeze," Kuroo complained, flipping through his keys, "we still have over an hour until we're home..." his finger pressed against his unlock button and there was a _click_ from within the car. Kuroo swung his door open, "I might lose my mind."

Kenma's eyes skirted off to the side, a little bashful and possibly, maybe, a tiny bit proud.

Kuroo slid behind the wheel and pulled out of the station, making his way down empty country roads.

Kenma appeared to be staring at the glove compartment.

Kuroo cast a small glance to his left, "You okay?"

"Mm?" Kenma blinked, almost like he was pulled out of thought. "Yeah, these roads are just..." his hips shifted against the seat. "The vibrations are..."

Kuroo felt his eyebrow twitching upward as Kenma's hand pulled at the fabric of his skirt. Was Kuroo seeing things, or...

Kenma's fingers slid in against the cotton, against the--

Kenma's hips twitched slightly, breath catching in his throat.

Kuroo thought he had something to say, opened his mouth to say it, even, but the words went dry on his tongue as he watched Kenma slide his palm over the slight bulge under his skirt.

Kuroo tried again, "Um..."

Kenma ignored him in favor of grinding his hand down against his length, eyes fluttering closed and a small noise falling over his lips.

"Ke--" Kuroo was glancing back and forth between Kenma and the road, knuckles going white against the steering wheel, "Kenma, we'll be home in an hour or so--"

Kenma's eyes slid over to him, gold irises warm and taunting. "This is what you get," Kenma said lowly, "for playing with me on the train." His fingers slid down his thigh and then ventured up under the skirt.

Kuroo felt his face burning, his pants going tight as his cock ached under the confines of the fabric.

Kenma lightly bit at his lip, his thumb sliding along the line of his shaft over the cotton of his panties.

Kuroo tried to say something again but it just came out as a sort of strangled wheeze.

"Watch the road," Kenma directed, fingertips moving over the panties from his entrance to his shaft and up to his head, shoulders shivering at his own taunting touch.

 _Watch the road. Watch the road?_ Kuroo swallowed, blinking through the windshield. _He's got to be joking_.

Kuroo's eyes wandered to the edge of his vision as he saw Kenma's arm shift, his thumb pushing aside the barrier of his panties so his fingers could press heat against his flushed length. His cock bobbed from the confines of the fabric, fitting in against the soft cradle of his palm.

Kuroo heaved an exhale, head tipping back as his hips tipped forward. He could feel his cock throbbing against the waistband of his pants.

Kenma propped his left foot on the dashboard, spreading his legs as his hand curled around his length. He stroked upward and groaned, hips rocking up into the touch.

Oh, _fuck_.

Kuroo felt the slick spill of precum over his head and into his boxers, "K-Kenma, you're..."

Kenma looked at him again, eyes half lidded as he slid his palm over himself, cock pushing up the fabric of his skirt and tip shining with newly formed beads of precum. Kenma blinked once, his voice husky, "Drive."

Kenma's voice dragged a shivering sensation down Kuroo's spine and up his cock. He was trying to blink focus back to the road, but Kenma was slowly undulating in the seat beside him, hips thrusting up into his touch as tiny little noises left his throat. His thumb slid over the head, skidding through the thick spill of liquid.

" _Aah_ ," Kenma gasped, head falling back and hair sticking to the side of his cheek.

Jesus. " _Jesus_ ," Kuroo breathed, shifting in his seat and unintentionally forcing friction against his own cock as it pressed against his pants.

"Kuroo," Kenma breathed, opening his eyes as his spine twitched.

"Yes?" Kuroo responded, strangled.

Kenma leaned slightly toward him, "Help me?"

Kuroo was blinking at him in confusion when Kenma pressed his fingers against Kuroo's lips and then slid them into the wet of his mouth.

Kuroo hummed, the taste of salt and heat and _Kenma_ working around his mouth as Kenma pressed his fingers against the soft plush of Kuroo's tongue.

Kuroo slid his tongue around Kenma's thin fingers, lapping up the slick salty taste and sucking on the flesh. Kenma made a noise, a barely repressed groan, before withdrawing his shining fingers. Then his hand fluttered down, slipping beneath fabric and pressing against his entrance.

" _Oh_ ," Kuroo said, and it might have been a bit of a groan, "you--"

The tips of Kenma's fingers disappeared and he groaned, low and sinful.

"Fuck," Kuroo breathed, his cock somehow surging harder. " _Fuck_." He felt the smear of damp around his length growing thicker, his cock sliding against his own skin and his boxers with almost too little friction.

"Ah," Kenma gasped, eyes squeezing shut, "ah, that's better." His other hand moved down to wrap back around his cock.

Kuroo's skin was _on fire_. He watched Kenma's fingers sink deeper, his mouth opening wider around strained rasping noises. The vibrations from the tires on the road crawled up Kuroo's legs and buzzed under his skin, adding real sensation to the scrape of Kenma's voice in the air.

Kuroo kept blinking to the road, but he was exceptionally glad it was empty. His vision was fogged and hazy at the edges, focus escaping him as Kenma bit into his lip and sunk down onto his fingers. He whimpered.

"Kenma, you're going to kill me," Kuroo warned, his left foot shaking. Kuroo's hips were grinding down against the seat, seeking out any sort of friction. His cock was pushing past the waistband of his boxers, sticking precum to his lower abs as it ached to be touched.

"Ah!" Kenma gasped, tendons in his hand flexing as he curled his fingers, " _Tetsurou_."

"Jesus Christ," Kuroo muttered, shoulders shivering as he repressed full body tremors. "Jesus Fucking Christ."

"This is for you Tetsurou," Kenma said, his voice still low and dragging, eyelashes fluttering as his hips bucked up against the curl of his fingers. "So that I'm ready," his eyes narrowed, fingers sliding in and out in strong, rhythmic motions, "when we get home and you fuck me senseless."

Kuroo lurched forward in his seat, chest straining against his seatbelt as he groaned. His right hand dropped down, grabbing at his length and thumb catching against the drenched head of his cock sticking just above the waistband of his pants.

"Hands on the wheel," Kenma barked, dominating and forceful.

Kuroo obeyed without thought, hand flying back up to the steering wheel as he whimpered.

Kenma's shoulders relaxed again, but his gaze was hovering around Kuroo's face when his eyes weren't squeezing closed with pleasure. Kuroo could feel the heat of his cock against his abs, and he was writhing in his seat, panting as Kenma rode his own fingers from the passenger side.

Kuroo was pressing pressure against the head of his cock with his stomach, the seatbelt slung over his lap dragging sensation that would just _have_ to be enough as he fidgeted and flexed his hands around the wheel. Dribbles of precum slid down Kuroo's length, tickling sensation down his shaft as he swallowed the rough moans working through his chest.

"Mmm," Kenma hummed, eyes closed as his hand jerked over his cock, "I can barely wait..."

Kuroo was sweating, staring out the windshield and cursing the single oncoming car.

"I love it when you get desperate and forceful."

Kuroo tilted the wheel to give the other car as much space as he could, hands and arms trembling.

Kenma was still purring, "When you split me open with your mouth, your cock..."

Kuroo's eyelashes fluttered as he attempted to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. "You're sadistic," Kuroo breathed, prickling heat crawling across his thighs and throbbing at the base of his cock.

Kenma ignored him, head falling back against the seat, hands working quicker, "Maybe from the back, this time..."

"Kenma," Kuroo said, perhaps moaned, " _Kenma_ , you're..."

" _Aah_ ," Kenma's back arched, skirt sliding over his thighs as he moaned, "Tetsurou, I want to _feel_ you."

Kuroo's heart started tripping over itself, tumbling out of rhythm and stuttering at the head of his cock. His breath left him in heavy huffs, "Kenma, I--"

Kenma's fingers were thrusting into himself _hard_ , at a pace and rhythm Kuroo recognized, and Kuroo's eyes were just starting to grow wide as Kenma glanced over at him and whimpered, "Tetsu--"

But he was cut off by his own moan, a break in his voice that made his entire body hit an arch as he came hot and hard over his palm while groaning, " _Te--tsurou..._ "

Kuroo flinched, and he actually slapped his hand over his mouth to help stifle the pure _animal_ groan that tore from his throat as his cock pulsed and spilled come over his stomach and pants. He bit into the flesh of his palm and moaned, hips bucking despite the severe lack of friction.

When he was done whimpering, groaning, he glanced over to find Kenma's stare on his face, looking satisfied and hungry in the same moment. Dark blotches could be found smattered across the cloth of his skirt.

Kuroo's face was red as he glanced from Kenma to the road and back again.

"Sadistic," Kuroo reiterated in a whisper, shifting uncomfortably at the mess slicking around his skin and waistband. The vibrations of the car shivered aftershocks across his legs.

Kenma's shoulders shook with a huff of breath, and he turned his head to glance out the window.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Kuroo asked, eyebrow and corner of his mouth tilting upward.

"No," Kenma answered, voice not quite flat enough to be believable.

"Liar," Kuroo mumbled through his grin.

He could see Kenma smirking in the reflection of the window.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
